


First Impressions

by pixelledrobin



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Gen, M/M, Or college more like, art school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelledrobin/pseuds/pixelledrobin
Summary: Karasuma Eishi Is A Bi Disaster: The Sequel (Feat. Sagisawa Rei and Alrernate Universes)





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> hEHAAAAH I notice I keep writing Takaeishi one way or the other I swear I have more ideas than those that concern these two TwT But those will have to do fOR THE FUTURE
> 
> ANYWHOO a snippet I had to write for an Art College AU that my good friend (and absolute AU Champion) ghostpun started and I helped flesh out >8'3c In one of our conversations about it they said something hilarious in a dialogue and I just had to get it in writing, so enjoy~!
> 
> (In case y'all are curious:  
> Eishi's in for photography, Rei for fine art, and Kamoda for animation! Takayama's in the picture (hehe :3c) because he's a volunteer model for the students--Ghost just droppin' the Most Excellent ideas fUCK YEAH >:3c)

Graphite on paper. Grey, flaky lines trailing alongside each curve and weave his pencil took, paired sweetly with the steady scratching between the two surfaces.

It was a quiet afternoon. Comfortably perched in a nest built of his own blankets and stationery and settled firmly on his bed, Rei had resolved to dedicate the rest of that lazy day toward making a start on his next assignment. The task was due in a while but still it had seemed rather too daunting for him to leave it off any longer. Might as well do work where work could be done, he figured as he went to work tidying up his sketch with an eraser. The atmosphere was perfect for it, anyway. The tranquil late daylight streaming in through the massive dorm room window, giving just enough natural light to thrive by. The still-warm mug of tea prepared fresh by his side. The persistent rustling of clothes and hissing profanities that were loud enough to leak into the stream of music through his ears.

Wait, maybe not that last one.

Rei looked up to find his roommate pacing the dorm as he hurriedly buttoned up his shirt and tried to pat out the creases that had formed in his rush. Thirty minutes past and he'd _just_ settled on what to wear to his date that evening, with nary a minute to spare. Rei shook his head resignedly. It'd been a while since he'd been on the dating scene himself, and he knew for a fact this was Eishi's very first foray into this social territory, but even with those in mind he still figured the poor guy was overthinking things. He may have been a grouchy, snarky, shrill motherfucker--but he was a LOVEABLE grouchy, snarky, shrill motherfucker, thank you very much. If he'd already gotten past the initial impressions, which Rei was sure he had, he was certain this date would go just fine. Eishi had nothing to worry about.

"When did he say he was coming?" Rei asked, setting his stationery aside so he could lay on his front and observe Eishi, chin in hands. All prospects of continuing in his art would clearly have to wait until this hot mess got out of the door. 

Eishi ran a hand through his long raven hair. "Fuck, I don't know," he muttered, fussing with the clasp of his belt, "I haven't been able to check the time for the past-- _shit!_ " Beside them, the landline rang. Since Rei was closest to it, he stretched out a foot and expertly maneuvered it to his hand. The skills you learn when you couldn't be assed to walk anywhere. He clicked to accept the call and slid the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Sagisawa Rei, room 42, speaking."

"Yes, hello," A deep, yet soft, voice spoke down the line. Rei had to strain somewhat to hear him properly. "This is Takayama Sou. Is this Karasuma's dorm room? He told me this was his address."

 _Ooh, so this must be Eishi's mystery man_. Rei stifled a smile with his hand and flipped the hair out of his eyes. This was _exciting!_ "Yeah, I'm his roommate! Do you need directions up here?" Just in that moment, he caught Eishi's frantic gaze. _Who is it?_ he mouthed, so urgently it came out as a whisper.

The voice continued on the other line, followed by what sounded like footsteps ringing up the echoing staircase that led up to their floor. Odd...they had a working elevator, but he digressed. "Ah, no, it's fine. I can get up on my own, thank you. I'm just calling to say I'm here."

 _"Who is it?"_ Eishi repeated again, clutching onto the closest object--Kamoda's large, plush spinny chair--as if it were a lifeline.

Rei covered the receiver and gave him a coy wink. "Oh, just a 'Takayama Sou' saying he's here to see you. He _is_ your man, right?" Eishi stiffened.

"Ye--wait, _argh_ , he's here already?!" He practically flew to their shared mirror, snatching a comb in hand. "Damn, damn, damn, I'm not--"

There came a smart rap on the door, turning both their heads toward it. Eishi, heaving a defeated sigh, dropped the comb where he stood and strode toward the door. His fate was nigh, there was no use running from it now.

"Your fly's down," Rei called after him matter-of-factly, sniggering like a child when Eishi ducked to check in a panic and--realizing he'd been lied to--gave a hearty middle finger to his roommate. Halfway to the door, though, he checked his pockets and groaned to himself.

"Ugh--I forgot my phone, it's still charging in the bathroom. Sagisawa, could you be helpful for once and open the door?" He whistled past him, and not long after Rei could hear the rummaging in the en suite. Shrugging, he slid himself off the bed and padded to the door. Might as well get to know this Takayama guy, if he's going to be seeing him in any amount in the future. He opened the door.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting in that moment.

But this man was _gorgeous._

Not quite Rei's gangly height, but tall nonetheless, Takayama stood around the level of his chin and looked up at him with sharp, dark eyes. His tousled hair was an absolute bird's nest, but somehow he made it work--and the longer he looked he could make out a strong, set jawline--a decently flattering choice of clothing--a broad, athletic form--

Rei, ever so composed and charming, promptly slammed the door in his face.

The commotion brought Eishi out in the open, brows furrowed in indignant confusion.

"The fuck did you do that for?!" He yelped, hopping through the mess of their room to get to the door.

"I--wh-- _Eishi,_ -" Rei whimpered, sliding down slightly with his back still to the door.

"What?!"

"HOW THE _FUCK_ DID YOU MANAGE _THAT?!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Not seen: Rei later telling Eishi that seeing him getting with a solid 20 while he would've ranked his buddy _at least _around a 6 comes as quite a shock to him__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Eishi then proceeding to give him a punch in the shoulder before apologizing to his awfully amused date--who, yes, indeed heard everything_  
>   
> 
> __  
> _Eishi and Rei is honestly probably my favourite dynamic to write from Birdmen across any AU board ;o;b Just, what with all the banter that's to be had with these two, this was really fun!_  
> 


End file.
